


Further Research on Sugar

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Welcome to the Dreamworld! [5]
Category: Dreamworld - Fandom, ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom, Welcome to the Dreamworld - Fandom
Genre: Big spoilers on who the Muse is, Gen, and how she came to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: The Dreamer/Dreamling finds information they shouldn’t have





	Further Research on Sugar

Sugar is much more important than I previously realized! 

She is the reason that the forgotten muse became the first dreamling! 

I still can't believe it! She doesn't know that I know yet but she will soon. I don't know what will happen once she finds out and I'm scared to know firsthand...

She turned me into a dreamling...!

Sugar has shown a definite interest in my activities as of late, and has tried to talk to me more. I was thrilled at first and eager to prod her for questions but now I see that was a mistake. She knows. She knows. It's all my fault. She knows everything. This is all my fault. 

 

I beg you please don't 

 

Its s s my

so r r y


End file.
